Pokemon Master's journey
by ghosthokage
Summary: This is about if Ash was the champion of both Kanto and Johto League and was journey to the Hoenn Region to become the Hoenn Champion,catch new rare powerful pokemons and will find love around the corner RATED T but lemon scenes later chapters no profanty
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS . THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO IM NERVOUS ABOUT IT IF U GUYS LIKE MY STORY**

_"Italics are for are for thoughts"_

**Bolds are for the SETTINGS or TIMESKIP.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p>On the ferry cruising throught the ocean to the Hoenn Region was a trainer, who almost everybody knew and was the new hottie of winning both Kanto and Johto league and defeated the Elite Four, was Ash Ketchum. He along with his closest friend and pokemon Pikachu. People who knew that they were on board was coming up to him to ask for autographs, girls squealin and askin him out, and others want to feel the Thunderbolt from Pikachu. They were swarmed by people nearly from all directions until a roar echo the sky. Everyone was looking at the sky to find where did the roar came from.<p>

A man yelled and pointed,"LOOK, ITS A-a-a-a SALAMENCE!" We all looked and saw the fierce dragon lookin down on us from the dark clouds forming and then it attack with Flamethrower at the ship. People were terrific by the dreaded flames it burned throught.

"Ready Pikachu?" "Pika Pi! (Bring It!)" Pikachu ran to front of the ship and getting Salamence's attention. Salamence looked at the yellow mouse and was eager for a battle.

"Pikachu use Thunder Wave to his wings". Lightings, from the clouds, strike at Salamence's wings. Salamence cried in pain and went crashing down on the ship. Seconds later it rise up but couldnt flap its wings out.

"Now Pikachu use Quick Attack with Iron Tail." Pikachu ran with enorumus speed and then he jumped, aiming at Salamence's head. Salamence then counter with Headbutt. The two attack met but Salamence was stronger and sent Pikachu flying near Ash.

"Pikachu are u ok?" "Pika pi (Im fine Ash)" Pikachu stood up and saw Salamence ,still standing, panting. Salamence suddenly fired Hyper Beam.

"Counter with your own Hyper Beam Pikachu" The two clash again but Pikachu's dominated the clash and hit Salamence. Salamence was struck with questions of how it was defeated by a little yellow mouse. Ash grab an Ultra-Ball and threw it at Salamence. Salamence was sucked in ball and the ball dropped and was wiggling around. Everyone was praying that Salamence didnt broke out the ball. Then the Ball stopped.

Ash walk toward the UltraBall ,picked it up and yelled," I caught my first Hoenn Region Pokemon!" "Pika pi!"

Everyone cheered and thanked Ash for saving them. Later medium-sized ships came to rescue the passengers out of the damaged ship. Everyone was out of the damaged ship and was headed to the the shore.

**Time skip****: In the woods at night**

Ash was setting up camp while Pikachu was getting woods for the fire. Ash then grabbed out pokemon food from his backpack and gave a bowl for Pikachu and a large bowl for Salamence. He then called out Salamence. Salamence looked around ,confused, and when it saw Ash, it backed away and took the food to other side of the camp. It looked at us and was hesitating to eat the food but it enjoy it.

Later Ash and Pikachu slowly walk to Salamence but saw that it was sleeping but was crying. Ash stroke its neck which woke Salamence up and saw Ash.

Ash spoke,"Its ok, we not here to hurt you Salamence. We want help you." she smiled. Salamence looked at Ash in the eye and saw that he was telling the truth. It move closer to him and it roar softly and started to lick him.

"HaHaHaHa that tickles hahahahah ha please stop haha haha ha." Ash tooked out his updated PokeDex that Prof. Oak and looked up Salamence.

PokeDex:  
>Name: Salamence<p>

Gender: F

Moves: Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Hyper Beam, Dragonbreath, Outrage, and Draco Meter

Info: Salamence, the dragon Pokemon, Salamences are the fastest dragon to evade and fly at a speed of 300 mph. If angered Salamence will go and Destroy almost anything insight. If trained well, Salamence stats are triple time and will remain calm.

Ash was shocked by the information and looked at Salamence,"You must be very unqiue aren't ya, Salamence?" She nodded.

"Salamence, do want to be my pokemon?" She nodded again happily. Ash hugged Salamence for accepting.

She was filled with joy to her new family and knows that Ash will take care of her well. Ash and Pikachu both started to fall asleep. Salamence saw them falling asleep and started to bring them closer to her and cover them with his wings and happily slept through the night.

**The Next Morning**

Ash woke up from the sun's light on his face. As he got up, he realize that both Pikachu and Salamence weren't anywhere. He stood up and wondered around the wood until he saw them at the river. He walk to the river and then they saw Ash and ran towards him.

"Hey guys, how are ya'll feel today?" "Pika! (Great)" Salamence Roar happily.

Ash return Salamence into her Ball and Pikachu ran to Ash's shoulder and went back to the city to find a Pokemon Center. In the city of Littleroot was quiet, friendly people waving, and houses everywhere. Ash was starting to get confuse around the street to find the Pokemon Center. He then decided to call out Salamence for help.

"Salamence I need your help to find the Pokemon Center" "( Sure hop on)" as she lowered her body for Ash. Ash hopped on and Pikachu held a little tighter for safetly. Salamence then flew up in the air and Ash looked down to see the entire city until he saw the Pokemon Center. He pointed Salamence the destination. Salamence flew at close to high speed to Pokemon Center, then hit the brakes. She saw the two riders's expression and started to laugh. Ash and Pikachu got off and thank him for the ride. He smiled as he went back into his Ball. Ash went into the Pokemon Center and went to the front desk to find the nurse. Nurse Joy came out of the backdoor and greeted Ash.

" Welcome to the Pokemon Center. How may I help you?" "Yes, can you heal my Pokemons and register me for the Hoenn League." "Of course, I just need to see your PokeDex to register you." Ash handed his PokeDex to Nurse Joy. She then got on her computer and upload informations to Ash's PokeDex and then return itto Ash and left off with his Pokemon to the treatment room. Ash got his PokeDex and thanked Nurse Joy. He went to the phone and tried to contact Professor Oak. His image appear the screen.

"Hey Prof. Oak." "Well, hello Ash, I heard from your mother that you were going to the Hoenn Region." "Yup, you heard right." "Tell me, is it true that the ship you were on got attack by a Salamence?" "That's true Professor. And guess how me and Pikachu defeated Salamence?" "By sacrificing Pikachu?" Ash sweatdroped by the Professor's answer. "Nooo! We captured it!" Oak gasped by the news. "R-really YOU CAUGHT A SALAMENCE!" Ash nodded.

Professor Oak was going berserk in his lab and was scaring Ash.

"Uh heheh sorry about that reaction Ash." "Apology accepted." " Well congrats on catching a rare pokemon Ash. Make SURE that you train it well, Dragons are hard to train." "Dont worry Professor, I will. By the way, do you know the professor in the Hoenn Region?" "Well of course, its my old friends ,Prof. Birch in Littleroot town. Tell him that I wont give him the money we bet years ago okay?" "Uh sure I'll tell him, gotta go. Ash hanged up.

Ash walked to the front desk and Nurse Joy gave him Pikachu and Salamence back to him. Ash thanked Nurse Joy and headed out. Suddenly a man barged in the door and ran towards Ash.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" "Uh yes why?" "Come with me now." "Wait why do i ne-" The man tooked him to his jeep and drove off.

The man asked,"Sorry about that Ash." "It's ok. So what do you need me for?" "The laboratory where Prof. Birch live was robbed last night. The three starter Pokemons are missing and two new trainers are helping him find them and Prof. Birch told me that you were on that ferry that got attack by Salamence, so he call me to find you." "Do you know who took those starter Pokemons?" "All we found was just some hair from a Meowth and some long red hair." " _Awww not them again, it __must be the work of Team Rocket. I hate them stealing Pokemons even though they cant capture a single Pokemon that belongs to someone."_

* * *

><p><strong>TEAM ROCKET'S BALLOON<strong>

The trio sneezed at the same time.

They all said exactly," Somebody must be talking about me somewhere."

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO ASH<strong>

"Do you think you know who took them Ash?" "I think so." "Well who?" "Team Rocket." "Never heard of them." "Trust me, they are a group of people who tried to steal other people's Pokemon." "why would they steal the starter Pokemons?" "Usually they are suppose to steal powerful Pokemon but I dont know why." "Well do you have a flying pokemon to help find them?" Yea, its my first Hoenn Region Pokemon."

"So you caught a Tailow." "No, its not a Tailow." "Oh its Wingull?" "Not that either." "Then what is it?" "A Salamence" The man immediately stop the jeep.

'YOU CAPTURE A SALAMENCE, THE ONE THAT ATTACK THE FERRY?" Ash nodded.

"Well, no wonder why you're the champion of the Kanto and Johto and defeated the Elite four 24 times as I heard." "Actually it was 25 time." the man sweatdrop.

Ash then called out Salamence. Salamence roared proudly as she emerge from the PokeBall and looked at Ash.

"Salamence, I need your help on finding the three pokemons knowns as..." Ash looked at the man for the names of the pokemons.

"Oh the names of the starters pokemons are Mudkip, Treecko, and Torchic. If you find them meet us over there at that huge building,"he pointed," thats the laboratory." Salamence nodded by the instruction she was told.

Ash said," By the way, they might be on a hot air balloon that looks like a Meowth in the sky where those took them so keep your eyes open for that hot air, okay?" Salamence then took flight.

_I'm counting on you, Salamence._

* * *

><p><strong>POKEMON Conservation. In the skies.<strong>

"I wonder where is this hot air balloon is? Ash told me it looks like a Meowth but all I see nothing but clouds." She flew casual ,looking down to see if they were on land or on the trees but didnt see them.

She observe the entire forest but couldn't find the Pokemons. Just before she was about to leave to the bad news, a voice, she heard in distress. She followed the voice's trail which found a hot air ballon that look like a Meowth she saw. It was one of the pokemon were crying of help in their cage. It was the Torchic that she heard crying.

Mewoth said to the Pokemons," You, Babies, need to grow up. In Team Rocket, there is no babies." Torchic use Ember on Meowth. Meowth laugh when he felt the Ember.

"Your attack is weak, Chicken. So do that again or else." He threaten them with his claws. They knew he mean it so they backed away.

Both Jessie and James laughed evily.

"These Pokemons will give us money from the Boss and we will be rich." "Yes, Jessie, it will! Just imagine the Boss with the three strong evolve pokemon will become. Treecko will be Septile to cut his grass with leafblade, Torchic becoming blazikein to be the Boss's boxing parent and Mudkip to become Swampert to be his bodyguard and pokemon to swim with." James laugh in joy. The Pokemon were scared of what they heard from them and started to cried.

Meowth was about to threaten them again but he was interrupt by an angry roar. They all looked and what came to the rescue was an angry Salamence.

"James what Pokemon is that?" Jessie asked scarely. James looked at his PokeBook and said,"Ah yes, its a Salamence, Jessie, a very strong Dragon that flys at a speed of 300 mph. If angered it will furiously use a Flamethrower which is powerful than a regular flamethrower and if trained if it can use this flamethrower when it is calm."

They were completely scare of this Salamence. What Salamence did was just pop a hole out the balloon which made them lost air and were going down on.

When Team Rocket touched land, they got out of the carrier and the frighten Pokemon also but were stop by Salamence.

LISTEN YOU PARTY-CRASHER, I DONT CARE IF U SCARE ME OR NOT, BUT YOU WONT RUIN OUR PLANS.! GO ARBOK, USE POSION STING." A giant purple snake emerge and shot white needles at Salamence.

"Salamence, counter with Flamethrower." Salamence fired Flamethrower and the two attacks collide but flamethrower knocked the poison sting, hit Arbok and sent it flying toward a tree. Team Rocket looked to find the voice and saw that it was the Twerp with the two trainers and Prof. Birch.

"Thanks for finding the Pokemons, Ash." " Dont thank me,, it was Salamence who found them." Birch looked at Salamence and thanked her. She roar backed (No problem).

"Now let finish this, Salamance use Dragon Pulse, Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Salamence fired a giant greenball and Pikachu charged a thunder. The two attack combine and made an enormous explosion in the forest. The trio troublemakers were hurl in the air.

James whined,"Why do we always get blast away EVERY TIME we thought we will succeed our plan." "Because ITS MEOWTH'S FAT MOUTH THAT HE DOESN'T GO OVER PLAN! EVERY SINGLE TIME!" "HEY! I didn't know that the Twerp will be here and own that Salamence."

"WELL, WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGGGGGAAAAAAIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!"

* * *

><p><strong>PROF. BIRCH'S LABORATORY<strong>

and Ash watch the two trainers pick their first Pokemon. After an hour of choosing they finally decided what they wanted. They left the laboratory the pokeballs and pokedex with Torchic and Treecko.

said," Ash I want to thank you again for finding the Pokemons for me. Your welcome but is it okay if I stay here for the night?" "Well of course Ash you may stay here for the night." "Thank you ." "Your welcome Ash." "oh and said that he wont give you the money that you 2 bet on."

He sweatdropped. "Well I'll talk to him about this in the morning."

Ash went inside and found the guestroom. Pikachu went to the bed and slowly fell asleep. Ash went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Minutes later he got out and saw his buddy asleep. He went to his bed patted his buddy

"Good night Buddy." pika pi (Good night my ketchup). They both went to sleep and had pleasant dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL THATS A WRAP FOR NOW. <strong>

** REVIEW ABOUT IT **

** SPOILER ALERT: THE NEXT CHAPTER IM GOIN TO DO A TIMPSKIP WHERE HE GOT ALL SIX OF HIS POKEMONS CAZ I COULDNT THINK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT A CHAPTER THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE FAR AWAY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Timeskip: a years and a half later<strong>

Ash had all 8 badges to compete in the Hoenn League Tournament but they had a maintenance issue at the Colosseum which the battlefield couldnt change at all so the directors contacted all PokeNavs that the Tournament will postpone until further notice. Ash was devastated by the news but was able to reserved a spot in the tournament at the last minute at the pokemon he had to wait probably more than a year the tournament. What he can do now is just his Pokemons extra hard. He then went out for some fresh air with Pikachu alongside.

Ash went in a forest to relax until he heard whimpering sound. He ran and saw that there were Pokemon Poachers. They were caging Pupitars and abusing them. One Pupitar saw Ash jumped in joy and was calling Ash like it knew him. The poacher saw the Pupitar jumping and turned to see Ash.

"Hey kid, you shouldnt be around here at all" "YOU shouldnt be taking pokemons at all." Stay outta our business or we'll make you." "I like to see u try punks" "Lets get him boys. Go Mightyena!" "Go Golem" "Go Crobat"

"Now what can you do now kid? Three Poacher with powerful Pokemon against what kid?"

Ash threw three pokeballs and what emerged surprised the Poachers. One was a giant pokemon with the coloring of black and gray that roared "Aggronnn!" the second pokemon was a bipedal, amphibious Pokemon and covered with thick, heavy-duty plates named Armaldo and the last one was Salamence.

"Those wont scare us kid, just because you have scary pokemons that doesnt mean nothing." "We'll see about that."

"Mightyena use Shadow Ball!" "Golem use Rollout!" "Crobat use Steel Wing!" "Salamence counter the Shadow Ball with Dragon Pulse! Aggron use Shockwave on Crobat! Armaldo grab Golem!"

both Shadow Ball and and Dragon Pulse matched in power and was a draw. Aggron's Shockwave hit Crobat with super effective and was down for the count. Armaldo grabbed Golem and held him.

"NOW Armaldo use Water Pulse on Golem!" Golem was hit and was knocked out. Mightyena was the only pokemon still standing by the Poachers' side.

The captured Pupitars were breaking out ,during the battle, of their cage and was charging at the Poacher. They saw this and pulled out their tasers.

"NOO! Pupitars dont attack the Poachers. STOP!" "PIka pi! (STOP)" Ash's Pokemon roared to stop the Pupitars but didnt budge to them. The poacher tase the Pupitars and fainted.

"Aggron use Ice Beam to stop the poachers!" "Mightyena counter with shadowball!" then he threw a PokeBall. "Trapinch use Rock Tomb!" Giant rocks surrounded and squeezed Ash and his Pokemons from interfering the poachers.

"Now where were we? Ah yes the Pupitars." he turn but saw one. "Just one useless Pupitar standing. Boys let me handle this one." They nodded and backed away. Ash quickly got on Aggron's shoulder to get a better view of the poachers. He yelled.

"Pupitar RUN! GET OUT THERE! QUICK!" It refuse to obey. The poacher leader gains up at Pupitar with his taser. Pupitar quickly maneuvered away the taser knowing that it must not get hit. Pupitar saw an opening and then use Take Down at the man.

"Mightyena! USE EVERY SHADOW BALL AT THAT PUPITAR!" Mightyena fired multiple Shadowballs at Pupitar. "Pupitar use Hidden Power to counter." White orbs surrounded Pupitar then shot straight to the Shadow Balls. Both attacks compete in dominant with power. The attacks become a draw.

Mightyena looked worn out while Pupitar still looked okay.

"Mightyena use double team with shadowball again!" Mutiply replica of Mightyena surrounded Pupitar and fired shadowballs. Pupitar jumped to the air but was hit by a shadowball, falling to the ground. Then got hit by multiply shadowballs. "PUPITAR!" Ash watched as he saw Pupitar crushed by the shadowballs. He wanted help but he had no ideas to get out of the rock tomb until he had an idea that he shoulda done in the first place.

He return all his pokemon except pikachu and threw the Pokeballs out of the rock tombs. His pokemon were on the field.

"Aggron helping Pupitar by using Ice beam on all the Mightyenas! Salamence use flamethrower on Trapinch!"

Salamence made a direct hit on Trapinch which it fainted from the blast it took. Aggron's ice beam hit all the Mightyenas and became frozen. " Well done kid but well done, Mightyena use Double Edge on Pupitar!" "What?" Ash turned to Pupitar and saw Mightyena pushing out his energy at Pupitar which send him straight towards Ash. He duck just in time.

He went over to Pupitar to see him. " Pupitar are u okay?" he nodded slowly. "You did well against Mightyena Pupitar" (thanks, Ash) "But I never though that I would see you again... Larivitar?" Pupitar was shocked by his statement but jumped up to Ash and started to cry in joy that Ash knew it was him . Ash too was happy to see his old buddy but he has to save the others first before celebrating. Before he got himself up Pupitar suddenly glowed. The white glow shined around the area with eyes looking at it. Ash looked in awe at Pupitar as he transform. a large, green, Pupitar-body like, with dino-characteristic appear before Ash.

Ash couldnt believe what he saw. His Larivitar ,when he saw him hatch as a baby,has become a Tyranitar. Tyranitar roared proudly as he appeared. " Alright Tyranitar use Hidden Power to break the Rock Tomb!" Tyranitar surrounded himself with energy balls, larger than the ones when he was a pupitar, fired at the rock with massive power. Now Ash and Pikachu regroup with his pokemons. "Thanks Tyranitar." Tyranitar thumbs up him.

"Congrats kid, but this time we not going easy on you. C'mon boys let get 'em." they nodded. They threw a Pokeball and the boss returned his Mightyena and threw a Pokeball. Out came two Lairons and a Houndoom.

"3 on 3 only kid." "Fine" He returned Armaldo and Aggron which leave Salamence, Pikachu,and Tyanitar.

"Lairon use Headbutt on Tyranitar!" "Houndoom use Flamethrower on Salamence!" "Lairon use Take Down on that Pikachu!"  
>"Salamence counter with Flamethrower!" "PIkachu dodge and use Iron Tail!" "Tyranitar use Sandstorm!"<p>

Pikachu jumped to dodge the Take Down and quickly use Iron Tail and bash at Larion's head.  
>Both Flamethrowers missed each other and made a direct hit to both Pokemon.<br>As Lairon heads toward Tyranitar, Tyranitar whipped a Sandstorm blast towards Lairon. Lairon tried withstand the blast but knock toward one of the poacher, Fainted.

"Houndoom use Heat Wave!" "Pikachu, time for the new move USE SURF!" PIkachu send electricity to his hand and slam his hand down to the ground. Then a tidal wave was produced in-front of him.  
>The Heat Wave was dissolved in the wave and direct hit on Houndoom. Status: faint.<p>

"Lairon use Metal Claws!" Lairon jumped in the air and had his claws aiming at Pikachu. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt and Salamence use Dragon Pulse!" both attacks hit Lairon critical and Fainted.

Now for the Pupitars, Tyranitar use Hyper Beam and Salamence use Flamethrower!" Both attacks combined into a dominant attack hit the poachers and were sent flying.

The gang went to see the Pupitars and help them regain conscious. The Pupitars thanked Ash and his Pokemon for rescuing them the heading off deep into the Forest

Well Larivi- I mean Tyranitar, how would you like to be on my team buddy?" Tyranitar though about it then he roared loudly with a thumbs up to Ash. "Really? He nodded with enthusiastic. Ash grab a PokeBall and said," Go PokeBall!" threw it at Tyranitar. the PokeBall wiggle, wiggle, wiggle and finally stopped.

"ALL RIGHT! I'VE CAUGHT A TYRANITAR!" "PIKA PI (HOORAY!)" his other pokemon roared in cheer. Ash then called his new Pokemon. It roared out as he appeared.

"Everyone, I like ya'll meet the newest member on the team, be polite and meet him okay? the pokemon nodded. "Pikachu, you're in charge, i'll be at Pokemon Center to see if they have a room or not okay?"  
>"Pika! ( Okay!)" Ash left them to themselves.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>POKEMON CONSERVATION<strong>

_" I'm Aggron, Tyranitar." "I'm Armaldo" Armaldo then walked away. "You know me as Pikachu" "And I'm Salamence_."  
>"Nice to meet everyone but why did Armaldo walked away from us ?"<p>

**Salamence:** _Dont mind him Tyranitar he's a playful person and like explore anywhere. He doesnt like to be bore but always have nice manner unlike someone._

**Aggron:** _HEY_!

**Salamence:** _just joking_

**Aggron:** _So Tyranitar, lets battle. See how powerful you are._

**Tyranitar:** _okay let's go_

They stood a few yards away from each while the others watch on the sidelines. " You ready Dino-head?" "Yeah Rock-Head."

Aggron charged himself with Shock Wave and fired at Tyranitar. It didn't affect much damage to him.  
>Tyranitar whipped up Sandstorm causing Aggron blind by the storm. Tyranitar quickly use Roar but the Roar was not the effect of scaring a Pokemon but it a blast of a air blasting at Aggron with massive force, sending Aggron back.<p>

**Aggron:** _Nice Tyranitar! didn't know that you had it in you to be able send me back like that._  
><strong>Tyranitar:<strong> _Thanks Im always full of surprises_.  
><strong>Aggron:<strong> _But not for long!_

Aggron took in energy through his mouth and fired his powerful move, Solarbeam. Tyranitar dogde the SolarBeam and ran towards Aggron. He then fist-first at Aggron and made direct contact. Aggron recovered from the fist and counter back at Tyranitar. The two giants fought long, fist to fist at each other without giving up.

**Salamemce:** _Pikachu, how long they been fighting like this?_  
><strong>Pikachu:<strong> _Feels like a hour but it only at least 10 mins._  
>The two groaned as they watch the battle continue while Armaldo just came in to see them<p>

**Armaldo: **_Hey guys! Why are those two fighting?_  
><strong>Salamence&amp;Pikachu:<strong> _fighting each other._  
><strong>Armaldo:<strong> _Oh, well I better go stop them._

Armaldo went to the fist-fighting Pokemons and tried to stop them.  
><em>"C'mon you guys take a rest now." <em>

**Aggron&Tyranitar:**_ LATER! _**Aggron: **_U JUMBO SHRIMP!_

**Armaldo:**_ IM NOT A SHRIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMPPPPPPPPP!  
><em>Armaldo pulled back and fired a massive blast of water of his new move Hydro Pump.

* * *

><p><strong>A Later past<strong>

**Aggron&Tyranitar: **_Huff Huff Huff Huff_

**Aggron:** had enough?  
><strong>Tyranitar<strong>: not... yet u?  
><strong>Aggron:<strong> no! not until u go down.

Both struggled to stand at eye level. both Leered each other for a minute

**Salamence:** *yawn*  
><strong>Pikachu:<strong> zzzzz zzzzz zzzz *woke up*

Ash finally returned from the Pokemon Center to see them in the forest.

"Guys it dinnertime!" all his pokemon heard and rush down to see Ash and the food. Ash watch his pokemons enjoy eating the food that he made himself thanks to Brock.

Eat up u guys tomorrow we'll start training morning so get good night sleep. His pokemon nodded. Since it was a nice night he decided to let sleep outside instead inside the PokeBalls. They all group up together and watch the stars as they fell asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING AT NOON**

Ash was training his Pokemon with endurance, speed, and power. Some of his pokemons were able to learn combo moves flat down and taught others speed. He himself and his Pokemons ran a marathon to increase their stamina. He trained all his past pokemons with this training and were able to defeat the region league now he decided to take a break and return and all of his and headed straight for the pokemon gave Nurse Joy his pokemon for her heal and waited in the waiting room. People came and greeted Ash and ask for autograph and he accepted. A person knocked over everyone out and met Ash with fierce confident himself.

" Are u Ash Ketchum?" "Yes and u are?" "Paul, I challenge u to a battle! A 6 on 6 Battle!" Fine I accept ur offer Paul, meet me at the field when ur ready." Paul walked away and headed towards the field. Ash went to get his pokemons back, thanking nurse Joy and exit out the building.

"Pika pi?" "We're going battle someone u ready for it?" "PIKA!" Ash smiled at his energetic friend and headed straight to the field. When he got there, couple of people were there spectating for the battle. And there was Paul waiting patiently no emotion for the battle.  
>"Was i late?" "No." Okay, but this will be 5 on 5 cuz it seem that i didnt catch my sixth pokemon yet." "fine... ref? " the ref nodded. "Trainers, chose ur Pokemon!" both draw a Pokemon out.<p>

"Camerupt standby for battle!"  
>"Lets go Salamence!"<p>

both trainers pulled their Pokemon and waited for the referee approval.

Begin!

"Camerupt use flamethrower!" the cow pokemon shot a massive flame at Salamence.  
>"Take it and show em a true flamethrower!" Salamence took the flame but yawned at the attack and shot a powerful, massive flamethrower at Camerupt causin a critical hit.<br>"Get up and use AncientPower!" Camperupt tried to get but struggle from the power of Salamence's flamethrower. Once it got up to do AncientPower it fell bak to floor and faint with swirls.

Good Job Salamence! Salamence roared proudly of her victory. Paul returned Camerupt. "Pathetic use." Why would u call ur pokemon pathetic?"

"Thats none of ur concern. So stay out of it... Dusclops standby for battle!"  
>Salamence can u keep going?" she nodded.<p>

"Begin!"

"Salamence fly and use Dragon Pulse!" Salamence flew into the air and shot a green orb of energy at Dusclops.  
>"Counter with Shadow Ball." the two attacks collide and explode.<br>"Dusclops, use Hypnosis." Dusclops's eye glowed and Salamence glowed and fell asleep.  
>"Now use HyperBeam!" Salamence had took a direct hit of Dusclops's HyperBeam. Salamence yelled in pain.<p>

"Salamence! can u keep going?" Salamence flew into the air giving Ash the sign of yes.  
>"Salamence, Dragon Pulse lets go!" Dusclops was unable to move due to Hyper Beam which made him took a hit. The one eyed pokemon struggled to get bak on its feet.<br>"Dusclops, use Protect!" Dusclops performed Protect but Ash saw that Protect was weak and took the chance.  
>"Salamence, time for the new move USE EXTREME IMPACT!"<p>

Paul taken back as he heard the unknown move he heard. He witness it as he saw Salamence surrounded herself with Flamethrower went into insane speed, charging at Dusclops. Duslcops was feared by the Attack which made him drop his Protect in time for Salamence to make a full direct hit cazin a explosion. Dusclops was sent back few feet away from Paul. He couldnt belive tht one of his strongest pokemon was feared by a move that was never made.

Return Dusclops. Dumb." Ash was angry at Paul for treating his pokemon like crap to him.

"Charizard standby for battle."  
>The Charizard appeared but as Ash looked at it carefully it was smaller than his own Charizard which started to begin growing size and power.<br>" Return Salamence... you did great so take a good rest now. Pikachu u ready?" PIKA! Pikachu went to field.

Begin!

**END**

**FINALLY IM FINISH WITH THIS CHAPTER. REVIEW! NO BAD COMMENTS.**


End file.
